


Don't mess with Momma

by malurette



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, fantastic creatures, mama bear - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Et uneUrsa majorpas contente lâchée sur Ponyville ça donnerait quoi ?





	Don't mess with Momma

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **_Don’t mess with mommy’s baby_  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : ** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
**Personnages : ** Ursa major  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Faust & Hasbro, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Bientôt arrachée et mutilée par une force incontrôlable qui dévasterait tout sur son passage. »  
d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : _ Boast Busters_  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Une force incontrôlable qui dévasterait tout sur son passage, voilà ce que serait une _Ursa major_ lâchée sur le monde des poneys. Un ours plus grand que le plus grand des dragons, constitué d’étoiles, de force brute et d’instinct maternel… Rien n’arrête une mère à qui on a pris son petit. Ni force : sa fureur comme sa magie dépasseraient toutes les autres. Ni persuasion même Fluttershy serait incapable de la calmer.

La seule chose capable de contrôler l’_Ursa major_, c’est sa _minor_ en bonne santé. Qu’elle la trouve menacée et elle réduira tous les obstacles en poussière.


End file.
